


Body Painting

by DomonicAngelBlood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Large Breasts, Vaginal Fingering, whipped cream play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomonicAngelBlood/pseuds/DomonicAngelBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria shows up at Maggie Banes place late at night after a fight with her mom and Maggie wants to paint her girlfriend up with Whip Cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I image female Alec to rather striking but she doesn't see how beautiful she is and of course female Magnus is freaking fabulous and glittery (Of course!) I don't see many genderswaps so I decided to give it a go, I had so much fun writing this I have a serious kink for writing smut 0_0 is it a gift or curse?.

Alexandria was blind,she doesn't see how beautiful she is. Even with oversized sweaters and slouchy jeans she was remarkable. Her striking blue eyes were vivid underneath her naturally long eyelashes and floppy bangs,that were too long and she had said she refused to cut them,numerous times Maggie tried to bring out the scissors to snip off a few inches,to see her girlfriends baby blues. 

The Asian could never understand her shadowhunting girlfriend,Alexandria's antics amused her,how she would blush shamelessly when the Warlock would touch her,or the sweet petnames she gives Alexandria like beautiful,baby,sweetheart and darling. 

Alexandria was beautiful,there was no room to argue cause it was true. 

Long toned legs covered in runes,a soft flat belly that Maggie loved peppering kisses along,and make her Shadowhunter squirm in the most delightful ways imaginable. 

Or how about that soft sweet smelling hair? it fell over Alexandria's shoulders perfectly every time she turned her head,gently rippling in waves that most girls would kill to have without using a waving iron or sea salt. 

Oh she was delightful and Maggie was planning on indulging in it all. 

"Sorry I stopped by so late,I had no where else to go" Alexandria murmured embarrassed her cheeks tinted a pretty pink. What was her Warlock wearing? the neon yellow mini skirt clung to her slender hips showcasting her slender legs,Alexandria liked how the black Sequined tank top hugged the Warlocks rather large chest,Alexandria never actually seen them they just a peered big from her tight tops,and some hints of cleavage ever once in awhile. Alexandria mentally pouted at her smaller chest,stupid B cups!. 

Maggie waved her hand. "Your always welcome over,late or early" Why did the Shadowhunter have to look so good from behind,her sinful ass in a short leather dress,her legs didn't help either,the dress just made her legs look like they belonged to an stripper.

Oh the things Maggie would give just to have the girl underneath her,withering and sweating.

Alexandria flopped down on the hot pink leather couch,stretching out her legs. 

"Thought you were cold,got you something hot" Alexandria haven't even noticed that Maggie was gone,the Asian was holding a cute mug of steaming liquid,with whip cream and pink sprinkles. 

"Thanks" Maggie watched her to take a sip,whipped cream caught in the corner of her mouth,giving the female Warlock dirty thoughts,that could be something else instead of whipped cream. Maggie's golden cat eyes glowed in the dim light of her loft,watching the whipped cream slid down her obvious clueless girlfriends chin,she couldn't do this,not when Alexandria was so oblivious about what she did to Maggie.

Alexandria yelped in protest when the mug was pealed from her hands,and set on the coffee table,replacing the cup with her lips. 

The Shadowhunter groaned into the kiss,blue manicure nails scratching up the Asian girls back,causing Maggie to shudder. Alexandria reached for Maggie's shirt,she lifted her arms letting the blue eyed girl slid it off. Alexandria bit off a groan,the Warlocks breasts were bigger then she expected,hidden away behind a neon green lacy push up bra,with rhinestones. Alexandria felt so boring beside her girlfriend,why did she wear her white one today?. 

Maggie smiled coyly snapping her fingers,a can of Whipped Cream appeared,making Alexandria blush hard. 

"M-Maggie what's going on"? 

Maggie chuckled. "I thought we could have a little fun" 

"With Whipped Cream"? 

"Silly Shadowhunter,of course with Whipped Cream" Maggie mused softly popping the cap.

Alexandria was sure she was blushing right now,she could feel the heat creep up her neck to her face,Images her licking Whipped Cream off the Warlocks bare heaving breasts. Alexandria groaned drawing Maggie's attention back to her. 

"So do you want to"?

"Oh god yes" Blue eyes gasped standing up,unzipping her leather dress,Maggie leaned back on her elbows watching the younger girl,an amused smile playing on her lips,as Alexandria struggled out of her dress,leaning down to unlace her high heel boots,kicking them off,uncaring where they landed in process. "Your so slow" Maggie teased helping her girlfriend out of her clothes. 

Alexandria's cheeks burned with a blush,standing in her girlfriends loft in nothing but her underclothes.

Maggie made a suggestive sound in the back of her throat,coming up behind her,wrapping her arms around Alexandria's waist. 

Alexandria blushed even harder,if even remotely possible,as she felt large breasts press ageist her back. "Your beautiful" Maggie whispered,licking the shell of the others ear,causing the Shadowhunter to shudder arousal wrecking through her body violently. 

 

"I need you" Alexandria whispered hoarsely,her voice fucked up by arousal. "You got me" Maggie purred moving her hands down the band of the others underwear,playfully snapping the waistband. 

The Shadowhunter cried out as the band snapped ageist the sensitive skin. "MAGGIE! FUCK ME ALREADY"! The Blue eyed girl screamed,too aroused to even wait any longer. 

Maggie chuckled in glee,slipping her fingers into the bands of the others underwear,slipping down the waist letting the Shadowhunter kick them off. 

"Go lay on the couch" The Warlock instructed. Alexandria scrambled throwing herself back ageist the hot pink leather.

Maggie smiled cockily hovering over the other,snapping her fingers summoning some fruity lubricant,popping the cap pouring a generious amount on her fingers,before kneeling between the blue eyed girls legs. 

"Ready"? 

Alexandria glared up her girlfriend. "If I wasn't,do you honestly think I'd be spreading my legs like a whore right now"? 

Maggie giggled. "No I suppose not" 

The Asian pressed her fingers ageist the aroused gaping entrance,pushing the first finger in. Alexandria's back bowed crying out loudly,gripping onto the leather,white knuckling it. 

Maggie smiled to herself,moving her finger in and out smoothly,liking how the wet and warm walls clenched down on her finger. 

"Ready for another"? 

Alexandria nodded breathless,Maggie added another finger taring a groan from the other.

Alexandria screamed out when Maggie's finger nails brushed ageist that spot inside her. 

"Oh! looks like I found it"! She beamed. The Shadowhunters body quivered sweat already coating her body. 

"GAH! I'm so close"! 

Maggie took the cue and pushed her fingers in deeper,moved faster. Alexandria cried out loudly white seed splatter messily all over her stomach and all over Maggie's hand. 

Maggie purred licking her hand off. "You taste good,salty want some"? 

Alexandria nodded licking the salty white substances off the Warlocks hand,letting her tongue curl around Maggie's red manicured fingers. 

"You wanna do me now? you don't have to if you don't want to" Maggie said leaning back spreading her legs obscenely.

"No no,its only fair to return the favor I'll do it" Alexandria said quickly grabbing the lube off the floor.

Maggie smiled slipping out of her skirt and underwear,Alexandria licked her lips lubing up her fingers. 

Maggie yelped in pain when Alexandria's finger nail tugged at the skin of her entrance. "Sorry" Alexandria said embarrassed. 

"Careful" Maggie warned glaring slightly. 

Alexandria blushed. "Sorry" She continued,nearly coming again when her finger got enveloped into sheer warmth and wetness. Maggie's head fell back ageist the arm rest,mouth falling open in a moan. 

Being careful of her long finger nails,Alexandria smoothly moved her finger like actual intercourse,causing Maggie to spaz underneath her,bubbling words that didn't even make sense,nails clawing at the leather. 

The Shadowhunter added another finger,following the same speed she had going on. Maggie screamed out cumming violently,her body quivering like a leaf in a hurricane. 

"You okay"? Alexandria asked worried touching her partners cheek softly. 

Maggie smiled tiredly. "More then,I'm great. You still up for the Whipped Cream"? 

Alexandria blushed and nodded,grabbing the can from the floor while Maggie worked on her bra and Alexandria's. 

The Blue eyed girl tilted the can upside down,pushing the nozzle thick Whipped cream covered the Warlocks stomach. She leaned down licking the sugary cream from the Immortal creatures stomach. 

Alexandria smiled when she felt Maggie's stomach hitch underneath her tongue,as she licked up the Whipped Cream.

"My turn" Maggie snagged the can,creating a mess on Alexandria's bare heaving chest. The Whipped Cream was already melting from the overheated skin,causing the cream to drip down her breasts and down her toned stomach. 

Maggie hungrily pouted her tongue teasing the others sensitive and erected nipples. Alexandria cried out grabbing fistfuls of the Warlocks glittery ebony hair. 

The girls spent hours painting each other in Whipped Cream and licking it off,maybe stopping by Maggie's loft really was a great idea.


End file.
